


Can We Pretend That Airplanes In The Night Sky Are Like Shooting Stars

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Based on Friends Episode, Big Sister Bobbi Morse, Domestic, F/M, Friendship, Matchmaker!Bobbi, Miscommunication, Not Canon Compliant, References to Canon, Shipper!Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When Jemma Simmons gets the opportunity at her dream job everything seems to be going well for her but one conversation with Bobbi surfaces feelings that she had been hiding for years now and when Fitz says his farewells she may not be the only one who has been harbouring feelings.





	Can We Pretend That Airplanes In The Night Sky Are Like Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Friends Episode, and I know there's a few like this but I've had it on my laptop for months now and decided why not?

He was angry and he hated that he was angry. This was her life. He should have no say over what she could and what she couldn’t do. But he was still angry. Angry that she had accepted this new job, despite it being what she had wanted it to be. Angry that she was leaving him, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., leaving everything that they had worked for behind. And he hated that. She wasn’t leaving him, she was moving to the other side of the country for a job that she has wanted for so long now at Stark Industries. She was leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. but she wouldn’t be losing out. They would. They denied most of her funding. Most of her projects. Said they couldn’t afford it and put all the money into other projects. She was trying so hard to make it in the world, but the world didn’t seem to want that. Leaving would allow her to achieve all that she wanted to achieve in her life with nothing to hold her back. And the projects, they would be on other sides of the country but that didn’t meant that they wouldn’t be able to continue their work together. And they would still see each other, wouldn’t they? For holidays and all? For some time together?

But a thought crept into his mind. What happens if she met someone over there? Fell in love with them? Got married? Started a family? Would she still care about him? Would she forget about him? No. He hated himself even more for thinking that. Jemma would still care about him. She wouldn’t forget him. And who cares if she found love out there? It was her love life and she could date who ever she wanted, and as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered. He shouldn’t dictate who she could and couldn’t date. He could advise, as a best friend should. And if she didn’t feel the way he did about her, that he wanted to see her as more than a friend, that was her choice. And he respected that. He wasn’t going to shame her for wanting to stay friends. That was her choice, and he respected it.

A purr and a light weight in his lap, followed by claws knocked him out of the whirlwind thoughts that he was currently experiencing. Rosalind was standing on him, claws sunk into his thighs, purring at him. It was obvious that she wanted fed, so Fitz sighed, and scratched the cat behind its ears, before lifting it up and muttering, “Come on, let’s get some lunch.”

***

Jemma couldn’t stop drumming her fingers nervously on table. Bobbi frowned at her, reaching out to calm her friend’s hand. Bobbi had taken her out for coffee, saying there were a number of things that they needed to discuss before Jemma moved away.

“Fitz.” That was the only word that her friend needed to say before Jemma’s stomach started twisting. And what Bobbi followed that with only made it worse. “You like him.”

“Of course I like him, he’s my best friend!” Jemma was taken back by this, wondering what Bobbi was on about. 

Bobbi stared at her. “You _like_ him,” she repeated, emphasising the like.

She wasn’t wrong. Jemma did _like_ him. But he didn’t like her back. He never said anything to her. And she never said anything back, for fear of ruining their friendship. She dated others, hoping that would lessen her feelings for him, distract her from the ache in her heart she felt every time that she saw him (it didn’t; in fact it only made it worse). And now she was moving across the country. And he would never know her feelings for him? What would happen if she didn’t say anything, let him live the rest of his life how he wanted, dating who he wanted? Would he forget her? Would they still be friends? She knew that wouldn’t happen, they were best friends. She also knew that it shouldn’t hurt her the way it did when she thought about him dating someone else. They weren’t a couple (and they never would be), and she shouldn’t control who he could and couldn’t date. He could date whoever he wanted, and she would be there for him. No matter what. No matter how much it hurt. She was his best friend, and would stand by his every decision.

“Jemma? Jemma? Jemma?” It was Bobbi’s voice, calling her name over and over again. Jemma blinked and only then did she realise that she was crying. She took in Bobbi, her vision blurred and tears clinging to her lashes. Bobbi took a breath, then exhaled. “You fell in love with him, didn’t you?”

Jemma nodded, deciding that it would be harder to hide it now than to let it all go. Bobbi just looked at her, sympathy all over her face before she moved her chair closer and enveloped the smaller woman in a friendly embrace.

Jemma broke down, sobs escaping her as she cried into her friend’s shoulder. Bobbi reassuring her it would be okay (it wouldn’t, how could it be?), that she should talk to Fitz (how could she?) and that everything would work out (it wouldn’t, that only happened in films and this was real life. Not Hollywood).

***

When Jemma arrived home later that afternoon, it didn’t look as though she had previously been crying and when she entered the house, it was Rosalind who greeted her first, rubbing her body against Jemma’s legs.

“Hello,” she cooed, crouching down to rub the cat along its back. “Have you seen Fitz?”

“Fitz is here.”

She stood up and saw him standing there, wooden spoon in hand, dropping sauce on the floor (sauce that Rosalind quickly started licking up), smiling at her. “I thought I’d make dinner since you’re leaving day after tomorrow. Then we can order that pizza place you love tomorrow?”

She couldn’t do anything for a moment, feeling the pain in her heart worsen. He was too good to her, far too good and she didn’t know what she had ever done to deserve him. The she smiled, dropping her keys into the dish. “Thank you.”

He smiled back. “I’ll… emm… I’ve to go check…”

She couldn’t help but laugh at this and nodded. “Please. I actually want a house for my last couple of days here.”

He nodded back at her, and then returned to the kitchen, leaving her standing in the hall, Rosalind still licking the remains of the sauce of the ground.

“What am I going to do?” she whispered to the cat. Bobbi had told her to say her feelings and Jemma had agreed, but now she couldn’t. All courage had left her. “What am I going to do?”

***

The dinner was amazing. Though it may have been a simple pasta dish, Fitz had really outdone himself, and when they opened a bottle of wine, Jemma couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like if they were together, how this night would end. Would it end like it normally did; an episode of Doctor Who or Game of Thrones or Breaking Bad or would it end with kisses and something else?

She shook that thought from her head, and focused her attention back on the TV, the film they were watching. She wasn’t paying much attention to it to begin with. She was more focused on watching Fitz and his reactions more.

The rest of the film passed with them discussing any inaccuracies that they found, a glass of wine each, but every time that he turned to look at her, she found herself loosing herself in those blue eyes. It wasn’t that she hadn’t noticed them before, she had. It was just now she noticed _just_ how beautiful they were. The blue was unlike anything she had ever seen, they seemed to sparkle and she couldn’t help but lose herself in them.

“Jemma!” Fitz said to her, pulling her out of their thoughts. “What did you think?”

“Of what?” she asked back.

“Of the film, of the dinner, everything?”

She smiled at him. “It was perfect. Fitz, I really loved it. It was amazing.”

***

The next day was spent with friends; Bobbi and Hunter had joined them, along with Mack and Daisy, as a way to celebrate Jemma’s last day here. But she was terrified, having doubts about leaving. Everything she knew was here, she would be leaving everything behind. She had considered that when she was considering leaving. But everyone had encouraged her to go: it was her dream. She would be able to do all the research she wanted to, get all the funding that she needed. She had said yes to the offer in the end but still there was fear there, but everyone told her this was natural. That everything was going to change but fear was natural.

“Pizza is here!” Daisy exclaimed, carrying in a number of boxes of not only pizza but garlic bread, and potato wedges and cookies. She set the boxes down on the table and everyone scrambled for them, reaching for the first box they could get and then passing it on to the appropriate person.

Fitz reappeared from the kitchen, cups in hand. Jemma stood up and helped him carry them in. As she sat down, he returned to the kitchen and brought in all the drinks that they had brought specifically for tonight.

And that’s when the finality of it hit her. This would be the last night with them for who knows how long. There would be no more late night journeys to the beach to dance under the stars, no more smuggling McDonalds into the cinema and no more coffee shop dates.

The tears started to flow, prompting Daisy to pull her into a massive hug, and before long everyone was crying, hugging each other.

“Here,” Daisy said, in between sobs, passing her a massive wrapped item. “We made you for this.”

Jemma accepted it with thanks, and unwrapping it. It was a massive photo album, of all their times together, and that only prompted more tears.

But despite everything, all the tears and all the emotions that were in the room, Jemma wouldn’t have had the night any other way.

***

Jemma had to leave early the next morning to get to the airport.  Her flight was an early one, and not only that, the airport was two hours away.

So both of them were up, having breakfast, and not speaking, simply enjoying each other’s companies. Rosalind was on Jemma’s lap, and Jemma was scratching her behind her ear. “Promise you’ll take care of her.”

“Of course,” Fitz reassured, allowing his hand to brush against her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine.

“Fitz,” she began, when a horn blurred. The taxi had arrived. She stood up, Rosalind jumping off her lap. “Fitz.”

He turned around, and saw that his eyes were red. He had her suitcase beside him. He nodded and they walked out together, pausing on the doorstep. The taxi driver took the suitcase, allowing the two young scientists a moment alone.

“Jemma,” Fitz tried.

“Please, Fitz. I want to say thank you. For everything. I can’t even begin to say just how much you mean to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my best friend in the whole world.”

He smiled at her, but it was a sad smile. “I know, Jemma. You’re just…” he swallowed. “You’re more than that to me.” Then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Just stay safe and enjoy yourself.”

She stared at him, taking in all that he said. “Fitz,” she began saying but he shook his head.

“There’s nothing to discuss Jemma.”

Then he turned and entered the house. Leaving her standing there, confused.

***

It was an hour and a half later when he reached for his phone and dialled Daisy’s number.

“I need to see her.”

“What?” was Daisy’s reply, and he guessed by the noise in the background that she was already getting ready to make her way around to his home.

“I may have told her she meant more to me than just a friend.”

“So you want to talk her out of going?”

“No! I want to tell her I love her. To tell her how I feel. What I meant. To apologise.”

“What airport?”

“Providence.”

“I’ll be round in ten.”

***

Sitting in the airport, she unlocked then locked her phone again. The unlocked it again. Opened her texts, then locked her phone again. She couldn’t bring herself to text him. She was scared. Scared that she had misinterpreted her. Scared that she had heard only what that she had wanted to hear. Scared that he hadn’t told her that he loved her, like how she thought it had happened. Like how she had _wanted_ it to happen.

An announcement rang through the airport and Jemma reached for her case. She had only the one. The rest of her stuff had already been taken over, curtesy of Stark Industries. But then her heart sank. Her flight had been delayed for a number of hours. She collapsed back in her seat, sighing in frustration. More time to be alone with her thoughts.

More time to be alone with these thoughts. She opened her phone.

_To Fitz: What did you mean? You’re more than that?_

_To Fitz: Please, tell me what you mean,_

_To Fitz: Do you love me?_

_To Fitz: Am I really more than a friend to you?_

_To Fitz: You’ve not ruined anything._

_To Fitz: You’ve not ruined anything, Fitz. Don’t you dare think that. You could never ruin anything._

_To Fitz: I think I’m in love with you also…_

_To Fitz: I know I’m in love with you._

_To Fitz: I’m in love with you and I always have been._

_***_

When Daisy arrived, Fitz lifted his phone, checking the battery percentage for the first time. It read _11%_. He threw it back on the sofa. It would be useless at this point.

“Ready?” Daisy asked, leaning against the door.

He turned to her, nodding.

Daisy smiled in return, and allowed Fitz to lock the door behind them. “We’ll get to her in time, you know?”

Fitz nodded again, but fear was still knowing at his insides, climbing into the passenger’s seat of her car. “I just hope so.” But he didn’t voice his fears that he had messed everything up but Daisy seemed to know what he was thinking,

She turned to face him. “Who was the one that stayed beside her those days she was in hospital after the doctor messed up removing her appendix?”

“Me.”

She turned the key in the ignition, directing her attention onto the road in front of them. “We’re gonna get to the airport. And you are gonna tell her that you love her.”

Fitz remained silent, focusing his attention on the road in front of them, hoping the romantic ending that Daisy described would still be possible.

***

There wasn’t much that Jemma could do in the airport now that her flight had been delayed. They had been nice though, allowing for luggage to check in but she couldn’t go through to the departure lounge.

So she wandered about, looking in all the shops, trying to find something to take her mind of everything that had happened. Fitz was ignoring her messages, probably finding them annoying, finding _her_ annoying like he had when they first met.

Daisy was at work all day so she couldn’t take any messages. Bobbi had been able to talk for a while though. Jemma had phoned her, told her everything, her voice close to breaking. Bobbi had told her to contact him but Jemma had said she tried, and that he wasn’t replying. That she had ruined everything. Disagreements had come from Bobbi at this statement and she told Jemma to leave everything up to her.

So that’s how Jemma found herself eating at a fast food restaurant, surrounded by couples taking romantic breaks and family’s enjoying the beginning of their summer holiday.

***

When Fitz and Daisy had arrive at Providence, the woman at the help desk had told them the flight to Manhattan had just departed, and they had missed it. That she was sorry, when she saw how Fitz’s face crumpled.

They were just leaving, a silence between the two of them when Daisy’s phone rang. She answered, and found that it was Bobbi phoning her.

Fitz only heard half of the conversation, but still didn’t pay much attention. It didn’t matter anymore. Until part of what he heard Daisy exclaiming caught his attention. “No? Wait what? Fitz’s phone had no charge. He’s not been on it since he contacted me this morning… Can we make it? Great, thanks Bobs. You’re amazing!”

She hung up, then grabbed Fitz by the shoulders. “She’s at the Playground!”

“What?”

Daisy nodded eagerly. “And she’s been trying to contact you all day.”

Fitz peaked up a bit at this.

“And it gets better! Her flight has been delayed! She doesn’t board for another hour! We can get there in less than 50 minutes!”

Fitz allowed her excitement to spread to him. He could still get to her in time, tell her how he truly felt, to apologise. And she had been contacting him!

He allowed Daisy to pull him out of the airport and back to the car.

***

She was finally able to go through. Finally. But now she found herself more reluctant to, not rushing to the front of the queue but hanging about until the end. Until the crowds died about a bit. She was at the back it, when a massive crowd, probably part of a university trip appeared behind her, all chattering excitedly.

_That should be me_ , she thought. She should be excited at this new prospect, at this new journey, but she found that she wasn’t. That she didn’t want to do it anymore.

She was handing in her bordering pass and her passport when she thought she heard her name being called. She shook her head, knowing that she was imagining things. But then she heard it again.

Someone calling Jemma again and again. Two someones calling Jemma again and again. She turned her head slightly and saw that Daisy and Fitz were standing there.

Fitz.

He was trying to make his way to her, but wasn’t succeeding. Security was preventing him for going any further.

And Jemma couldn’t get back to him, the surge of the crowd no eager to get through preventing her from getting to him. Then she lost sight of him

And lost him altogether.

***

When Fitz got home, he was alone. He hated that. He had tried so hard today to get to Jemma to talk to her, to explain his reasons and to apologise to her.

He plugged in his phone, and watched as the logo flashed onscreen. He had so many messages from Jemma. Reading through them, he could sense their urgency, her panic.

And her love for him.

He felt his stomach twist at this. They both had the same feelings towards the other, and neither of them knew it.

He also had a voice mail from her. He decided to play it, deciding that he had nothing left to lose.

_“Fitz,”_ her voice came from the other end. _“You said there was nothing to discuss but maybe there is. You’ve probably seen my messages. So you know I love you.”_ A laugh mixed with a sob came then. _“Fitz. I’ve always loved you. From the moment I met you, pale, extremely smart and incredibly handsome and I knew you were the one I wanted to settle down with. Maybe in Perthshire Scotland, I always loved there when I was younger… But I can’t do this… what am I doing? Moving away… That’s not what I want, I can’t… I can’t do this. That’s not my life… I need to get off…_

_“Mam,”_ a second voice could be heard saying. “ _You can’t get off the plane.”_

_“I need to… Please… Please…”_

And that’s where it ended. Jemma pleading with the air hostess to let her off.

He tried to ring back. No answer. Went straight to voicemail.

“Jems,” he began, not knowing how to begin. “Did you… Did you get off…” He took a breath. “Did you get off the plane?”

He spun, hearing a noise and saw that the door was open. And standing there, red eyes and exhausted was Jemma. She nodded. “I got off the plane.”

She ran to his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this written the day of Rosalind Franklin's birthday but never got around to posting it (and I saw this Friends episode that day so I really should have)
> 
> Thanks for checking out and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
